Mystery Date
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Georgia and E.J. still run G Major, Jude’s dad never had the affair with Yvette, Jude’s parents are still married, but they worked out their problems, Tommy and Jude still kissed on her 16th, and Tommy took it back, but they worked that out too...Read on!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like writing, so I hope you like it! And just so you know, Georgia and E.J. still run G Major, Jude's dad never had the affair with Yvette, Jude's parents are still married, but they worked out their problems, Tommy and Jude still kissed on her 16th, and Tommy took it back, but they worked that out too (to the point where they're really good friends), Sadie never dated Tommy, and she and Kwest have been getting it on behind everyone's backs, and Jamie's still pining after Jude, Kat's still good friends with Jude, but jealous that Jude's getting Jamie's attention (since she wants him for herself), and she never kissed Jude's dad. Now that I've given you the background, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. But if I did, Tommy would be all mine! OK, Jude's, but I get Tim, so hands off, people!

Mystery Date:

"Hold still!" E.J. commanded. She blew her breath out slowly, trying to blow strands of hair out of her face. She pinned Jude's hem up, as Jude stood anxiously on a chair. Jude had been standing up there for some time, and she desperately wanted to eat a couple Pop-Tarts. Jude waited patiently until E.J was finally done, then when E.J. said, "All done!" Jude picked up her skirts and jumped off, practically knocking E.J. over in her race to the kitchen.

She grabbed the remaining packet out of the last box in the cabinet, and had barely ripped it open when they were snatched out of her hand.

"Don't think so," E.J. commented, holding the Pop-Tarts out of Jude's reach.

"E.J., please, I'm starving," Jude begged.

But E.J. wouldn't hear of it.

"You're not gonna eat these unless you don't want to fit into your dress, much less through the door," E.J. said firmly. Jude frowned, knowing there was no changing E.J.'s mind.

"Fine," Jude said, folding her arms, not liking it one bit.

"E.J., can I have a word?" Georgia said, walking into the kitchen.

E.J. smiled, then walked out, tossing the Pop-Tarts into the trash can.

"Noooo!" Jude cried, running over and trying to get at it before it touched something disgusting. She peered down, noticing that she had no such luck.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said, coming into the kitchen. "Don't feel so bad," Tommy mimicked the words from the song Hey Jude. He smiled as he looked at what Jude was longingly looking at.

"Here," Tommy said, walking over and opening the cabinet where Jude had searched. He moved some items around, revealing a previously hidden box of frosted strawberry Pop-Tarts.

"Gimme!" Jude said eagerly, reaching for it.

"What do we say?" Tommy said, teasing her.

"Now!" Jude wrenched the Pop-Tarts from his grasp, and tore open the box and a package. After she'd wolfed it down, she planted a big crumby kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Jude said excitedly, while Tommy wiped off his cheek and laughed.

"I guess that'll work," Tommy remarked, as Jude ran out the door. Moments later, E.J. came in, squealing. "Tommy, I got the guys together, and Boyz Attack is going to be performing at Jude's prom. So you're going to be doing double duty. I need you to write some new songs, just so that if there's anyone at Jude's school who hasn't heard of you, but seriously, who hasn't, then you'll be able to gain some more fans. And your clothes are going to have to go. We need to get you into a nice, new tux." And before Tommy could object, E.J. steered him to wardrobe, talking incessantly and not paying any attention to Tommy's words.

AN: I know this is kinda short, but the rest kinda flows together, so I hope you keep reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK, here it is. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the songs or Instant Star. But I wish I owned Tommy. He's soooo cute! Even if he is 30.

Chapter 2 - At Jude's Prom

"Where is he?" Jude asked Georgia anxiously. Georgia smiled, and said, "Don't worry, he'll be here."

"Jude, come on, let's dance," Jamie suggested.

"That's a great idea. Come on, Andrews," Kat seized Jamie by his sleeve and dragged him to the dance floor. Jamie looked back and mouthed, 'SAVE ME!' to Jude. Jude just laughed, and walked over to a table.

Kwest and Tommy were the DJ's, with a special appearance with Boyz Attack, who would be performing all night.

The crowd shrieked and squealed when Boyz Attack first came out, and Tommy joined them on stage. Jude smiled as she saw her producer dancing onstage with the rest of the guys. They did a couple of hip thrusts, and the girls cheered and screamed while the guys muttered "They're so gay," to themselves.

After their first set was over, Tommy came over to Jude's table. "Hey girl," he said, as Jude motioned for him to sit down. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, except my date's not here," Jude said, beginning to think she was stood up.

"Oh," Tommy said, kicking himself for not finding out sooner. "If it helps, do you want to dance later?"

"Sure," Jude said, grateful for the offer. "Just make sure you save some of your booty-shaking moves for me, OK?" She slapped Tommy on his backside and laughed, as Tommy turned red. The guys had seen the whole thing, and were laughing hysterically.

"Dudes, shut it," Tommy said, turning around and giving the guys a menacing look. That just made them laugh harder, and Jude quickly wiped the smirk off her face before Tommy turned back around.

"I'll see you later, girl," Tommy said, giving her a special look that was just reserved for her and her alone. Then he went back on stage and picked up the microphone.

"How you doin', Carson High?" Tommy yelled, as the audience clapped and cheered. "Tonight, we're gonna do something different. Now I know you all love Boyz Attack," Tommy paused and smiled at the crowd, his gaze falling on Jude, who looked really lonely as she waited for her date to arrive. The crowd clapped and cheered again. "But right now, I want to do a couple songs to slow it down a bit. You know, us old guys need our rest every now and then…" The crowd laughed at Tommy's joke. "So, right now, I'm gonna sing a few new songs, and I want you to tell us whether or not you like it. Jude, these are for you."

Tommy got off stage, never breaking eye contact with Jude, and walked into the middle of the crowd and over to Jude's table. He took her hand, and in the other, he held the microphone up to his mouth.

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
When the tears get near your eyes  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will _

Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

Yeah  
And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)  
I promise

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will

And I promise (and I promise)  
I promise (oh I promise you)  
I will be there when you call me (when you call me)  
I promise (I promise)  
I promise I will

At the end of the song, the girls shrieked with envy, and Jude was shocked into silence. Tommy held up one finger until the shrieking subsided, then took Jude's hand and pulled her up. He nodded to the other guys, and started dancing to the music, and they all started singing the next song. Tommy held Jude close, only breaking away to sing into the microphone.

This I Promise You (NSYNC)

The visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keepin' your faith when it's gold  
The one you should call  
standing here all alone

Chorus:  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promised you never  
Would you hurt anymore

I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes  
(just close your eyes)  
Each loving day  
(each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away  
(noooo)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you

Over and over I fall, (Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call,  
Without you in my life baby,  
I just wouldn't be livin' at all

And I will take (I will take)

You in my arms (you in my arms)

And hold you right where you belong  
(Right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
babe ohh yeah

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
oh I promise you

Tommy smiled again as the girls all around him sighed, shooting their boyfriends and dates glances as if to say, "Why don't you ever do that for me?" He smiled as he seated Jude back at her table, then stood right in front of her, even as he started singing another song.

That's When I'll Stop Loving You (NSYNC)

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
(That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah)

I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And your broken heart is scared of breaking again  
Cause you gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry as long as I'm there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without my love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Well you'll know then, baby,  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
(That's when I'll stop loving you, yeah)

As long as sunlight lights the sky  
The light of love will be found in these eyes of mine  
(These eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one I'll ever give my heart to  
What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this  
Love that in time you will find there  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Well you'll know then baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you  
When this world doesn't turn anymore  
when the stars all decide to stop shining  
Till then I'm gonna be by your side  
I'm gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life baby, oh yeah  
Well you'll know then baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Well you'll know then baby  
That's when I'll stop loving  
That's when I'll stop loving you

At the end of the song, Tommy knelt down, and gazed deeply into Jude's eyes. The girls crowded around them to see what was going on. "Jude, will you go out with me?" Tommy asked.

Jude paused, still speechless after listening to everything Tommy was trying to say in his songs. Then she opened her mouth to speak. "Yes, Tommy, of course I'll go out with you!" She stood up, grabbed Tommy's hands as he jumped up, and he pulled her into a hug. Then Jude broke away for a moment, and kissed him. Right in front of everyone. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Most of the people cheered as some of the girls wailed in agony at losing their beloved teen idol to one of their classmates, and a distraught Jamie witnessed the whole thing. "NOOOO!" he cried, as Kat tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Andrews, don't be such a big baby. You have me, remember?" Jamie took one look at Kat and cried harder.

AN: So, what'd you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You all totally rock!

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I wish I did. Tim Rozon's mine!

Chapter 3 - When Dreams Come True

"I like you, Jude," Tommy whispered into her ear after he drew her into his embrace and kissed her. "I always have, ever since you kissed me right before your first performance at the Vinyl Palace. And I always will, no matter who comes between us."

"I like you too, Tommy," Jude said, crying tears of joy. "I always have, ever since I met you."

"I know, me too," Tommy said, taking out a handkerchief for Jude to use. "I just couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted the whole world to know that I want to go out with you, no matter how much of a media frenzy it would cause."

Jude was about to say something, when Georgia and E.J. came over. The audience quieted down quickly, holding their breath to find out what they'd say about Tommy and Jude dating.

"I'd like to see you two over there, right now," Georgia said, her face stern. She pulled Tommy with her, as E.J. did the same with Jude.

Once they were outside, Jude's classmates ran up to the door separating them from Jude and Tommy, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"So this is what happens when I invite you to be the guest artist and DJ for Jude's prom," Georgia said.

"G, wait, it's not Jude's fault," Tommy insisted, just as Jude said, "Georgia, it's not Tommy's fault, it's mine."

"Really?" Georgia looked at Jude, eyes cold. Jude gulped and began to say something.

"Georgia no, it's mine. I'm the producer, and I'm fully responsible for what happened out there," Tommy said, willing to take the blame. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

"What happened out there? WHAT HAPPENED…" Georgia said, face livid. Then a smile broke out on her face. "…was that we set you up." She laughed and gave E.J. a high-five.

Tommy looked at Jude, puzzled. Jude looked at Tommy, also at a complete loss for words.

"What? What do you mean, you set us up?" Now it was Tommy's turn to get mad.

"It was E.J.'s idea. She noticed the two of you getting close, and came and told me. I've known since before Jude's 16th birthday, and I thought this would be a good time to set the two of you up on a mystery date."

"It was you?" Tommy sputtered. "Of all the people…" Tommy paused, and calmed himself down. "Thanks, Georgia, we owe you one. But what about the media? I mean, Jude's not even 17 yet. What will the media say?" Tommy said, fully aware of what could happen.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. The media loves a good love story. I can see it now: They met in the studio. Two unlikely people, not knowing they'd find their soul mate through music and the studio…" E.J. went off on one of her long-winded hypothetical situations, and Georgia finished it off for her.

"Go on, you two have fun. And I'll let E.J. take care of the preparations. You know she lives for that." Georgia said, pushing them toward the dance floor.

Tommy shrugged as Georgia left them alone. "May I have this dance, Ms. Harrison?"

"But of course, Mr. little Tommy Q," Jude corrected him. Tommy stepped onto the dance floor, as couples made way for them to pass. Tommy pulled her into his arms, and noticed how perfectly they fit together. He glanced at the band, and nodded at them to continue.

Chaz nodded and smiled at the pair before launching into what could be the most famous Boyz Attack song ever, Pick Up the Pieces.

I was adrift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart 

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Jude took the microphone from Tommy, and sang:

Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Tommy took the microphone from Jude, and sang:

I'll write your name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away   
Into each other's eyes

He held it up so they could both sing:

Hey yeah (Hey yeah) Hey yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah yeah yeah yeah

_Chorus_   
Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)   
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again

The song ended with Tommy and Jude gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, and the crowd erupted in cheers and screaming. Tommy and Jude smiled at each other, before Chaz led them in one last dance, girl's choice.

"Dance with me?" Tommy offered his hand.

"I wouldn't dance with anyone else," Jude admitted. Tommy swept her up as the music played.

Meanwhile, Jamie was watching Tommy and Jude. "That should be me there with her," he whined.

"Andrews, if you say that one more time," Kat warned.

"I know, I got it," Jamie said miserably. Kat pulled him into the dance, slow and sensual, while Jamie imagined he was dancing with Jude.

At the end of the song, Tommy and Jude shared one passionate kiss, more for them than the crowd around them. But everyone noticed, and cheered as they got it on. Jude threw her arms around Tommy and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Tommy returned the favor, much to everyone's delight.

When they finally broke apart, everyone clapped, cheered, or pouted, and Tommy signaled to the other band members. When the crowd's attention was diverted, Tommy and Jude slipped out, running toward Tommy's Viper.

"You OK?" Tommy said, brushing back Jude's hair.

"Yeah, you?" Jude said, as Tommy's breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah, I'm more than OK," Tommy said. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He took Jude's hand, and smiled at her as they drove off into the night.

AN: So, what'd you think? Yeah, me too! You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! You all totally rock!

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. Except for Tim. He's all mine, so back off! Lol.

Chapter 4 – It All Comes Crashing Down

"Tommy?" Jude snuggled up against me, her eyes locked with mine.

"Hmm?" I said, one arm firmly around her shoulders. I held her close to me, as she sighed contentedly.

"I hope Jamie's OK with us," Jude murmured aloud.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. And anyway, he's got Kat, right?" I assured her.

"I guess so," Jude said. She leaned up and pulled me down to kiss me.

"Jude!" I broke off the kiss, and kept my eyes on the road just in case.

"Sorry," Jude said. I could tell by the emotion in her voice that I'd hurt her.

"Jude, I just…I don't want to wreck the Viper. Especially since you're in it," I said.

"It's OK, I get it," Jude answered. She put on a brave face, and I could tell she was still a little shaky from me yelling her name.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, until we pulled up to Jude's house. The lights were on, as usual, and I kissed Jude good-night. The kiss deepened almost instantly, and our arms wrapped around one another, never wanting to let go.

Then Jude's dad walked up to the car, Jude's mom in tow, and they rapped on the window.

"Just one more minute," Jude said against my mouth.

"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR PRODUCER?" Jude's dad shouted, and Jude's mom stood staring at us in shock.

We sprang apart as if there were something burning us, and scrambled out of the car.

"N-nothing," Jude mumbled.

"Is that so? Because it looked like you were getting it on in there," Jude's mom finally spoke up.

"Mom, I can explain," Jude said, fear beginning to creep into her voice.

"No, I will," I said. Part of me screamed out, "Stop! You'll just make things worse." But another part of me wanted to show Jude that I cared about her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison, I love Jude. I was going to ask you this earlier, but I wanted to ask your daughter out. That is, if it's OK with you."

"After what I just saw? Hell will have to freeze over, pigs will need to sprout wings and fly, and I'll have to go insane before letting you anywhere near my little girl," Mr. Harrison vowed. But Mrs. Harrison took another position.

"I don't know. Tommy, you're much older than Jude, and she's not even 18 yet," Mrs. Harrison said.

"Maybe she's not 18 to you, but she is to me. I can see it every time I look at her. Every day that we're in the studio, I see how grown-up she is. She can handle the media, she can handle being a famous rock star, and she can handle anything she sets her mind to. Including dating." I spoke up. Jude took my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze to let me know that she appreciated what I said.

"Maybe dating, but you? You're a different issue altogether. In and out of the tabloids, a different girl every week? No way, you're not gonna hook up with my little girl and then leave me to pick up the pieces a day later," Mr. Harrison spat lyrics from an old Boyz Attack song back at me, and crossed his arms, looking deadly serious.

"Honey, maybe Tommy's right," Mrs. Harrison looked at her husband. "Maybe we need to start letting go, just a little. In a year, Jude'll be an adult, ready to make her own choices. Why not start now, with letting her make her own decision about dating Tommy?"

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Harrison muttered. "Why not let our Jude run off and join the circus? Why not let Jude quit school and tour year round? Why not let Jude date Tommy? Because if we let her do any of these, it's going to ruin her life, that's why."

"Dad, you don't even know Tommy. How can you be so judgmental about him? You don't know anything about him, so how do you know he'll break my heart?" Jude said, pleading with her dad.

"I know, I've heard you at night when you think everyone's asleep. I've heard you cry yourself to sleep over that lousy, no-good, son of a…" Mr. Harrison trailed off once he saw his wife and daughter glancing at him pointedly. I can take insults, but about my mother? That was just low. Of course, I knew it was because he wanted to protect his young, innocent daughter, but calling my mother names is not the way to go. He wanted me to snap, but I'd show him. I ignored his comments.

"Dad, please, just let me go out with Tommy," Jude said.

Mr. Harrison glared at me, thinking over what had been said. Then he spoke.

"Over my dead body." Mr. Harrison strode away, never once looking back.

"Jude, I'll talk to your father about this. Tommy, don't worry. You have my blessing," Mrs. Harrison said, then turned and chased after her husband. "Honey, wait."

"But not my dad's," Jude said, stunned. Tears began filling her eyes, and I wanted to hold her, to wipe them away until there were no more left.

"Jude, it'll be OK. I promise," I repeated over and over again, more to her than to myself.

But Jude pushed me away angrily. "How do you know, Tommy? How do you know that we're going to end up happily ever after?" She broke down, sobbing, and I could only watch her as my heart broke along with hers.

"Jude, I'm sorry," I said, trying my best to comfort her. But Jude escaped my grasp, and ran away from me, into the cold, cruel blackness of night, her wails growing softer and softer until I could hear them no more.

"But I don't," I said, sitting down on the curb. I lay down on the grass, then turned over and buried my head in my arms. The truth was, I really didn't know if everything was going to be OK. This wasn't some nice little 30-minute episode that always ended things nicely. This was real life, and sometimes, things don't always end up the way you expect them to.

AN: I know, I know. This chapter has a really sad ending. So will Jude's parents change their minds? Or will Jude have to do something extreme? Review if you want to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMG, you guys rock! I can't believe I got so many reviews! I love you all! Lol.

Special ANS:

Tommys my 21 - OK, OK. I get the picture. I'll post right now. How's that?

judetomfan101 – I hope you like what I've written.

Shannon - You're soooo funny! I loved your review! It made me laugh so hard that I cried! Lol. And you already do write as well as me (if not better). I love reading your fanfics (even if I don't always have time to review them). You rock!

Tanya – You never know. Mr. Harrison just might change his mind. But even if he does (which I'm still deciding on), it won't be for a long, long time. Unless something happens to change his mind. You'll just have to wait and see (I'm evil, aren't I? Mwa ha ha ha ha!)

Wawesome, I know, I know. I'm going to try and make things happy again. But not too quickly, or it wouldn't be worth reading.

Rachel, I'm on it. Posting…now!

Disclaimer (I always forget this part): I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters in this chapter. But I do own Tim, so back off girls! He's all mine! Lol.

Chapter 5 – The Search is On!

I awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs, sausage, Canadian bacon, freshly made toast, and pancake syrup. I opened my eyes, and sat up. I was no longer outside, but inside Jude's house. How'd I get here? I wondered.

I pushed off the blanket that was covering me, and swung my legs over the side of the couch.

Just then, Mrs. Harrison and Sadie came out of the kitchen. "Good, you're up," Mrs. Harrison said, smiling at me as she invited me into the kitchen to eat. "Hope you're hungry," Mrs. Harrison said, smiling as my eyes widened at what was on the table. There were plates of scrambled eggs, sausage links, Canadian bacon, toast, and pancakes, along with pancake syrup, butter, assorted jams, and of course, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, lemonade, strawberry lemonade, coffee, and water. "We weren't sure what you usually eat for breakfast, so I hope this is OK." Sadie said.

"It's fine," I said, still groggily. "How'd I get in here?"

"Oh, Kwest dropped Sadie off last night, and I asked him to stay over, considering Jude ran off," Mrs. Harrison said. "He helped Sadie and me to drag you in from outside. He should be coming down right about…now."

As if on cue, Kwest emerged from the upstairs guest room. "Hi Mrs. Harrison, Sadie, Tommy," Kwest said. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hey Kwest," I said, as Sadie looped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Tommy," Kwest said politely.

"Hey, Kwest," Sadie echoed, as Kwest smiled at her.

"Hey yourself," Kwest said to Sadie. They leaned in toward one another, and Mrs. Harrison cleared her throat. Kwest took the hint.

"Wow, it smells great in here," Kwest exclaimed as he saw the food on the table. Sadie rolled her eyes, and decided to dig in too.

We all grabbed plates, and started serving ourselves. Just then, Mr. Harrison came downstairs, and paused on the steps, noticing he was the last one up.

"Morning honey," Mrs. Harrison said, grabbing a plate and putting food on it. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, it's OK. Did Jude come in last night?" Mr. Harrison asked anxiously.

"No, I don't think so. Let me check," Mrs. Harrison dashed upstairs and checked Jude's room. She came back down less than a minute later and shook her head sadly.

All of us had stopped stuffing our faces and were listening to their conversation. Suddenly, my appetite was gone.

"Mrs. Harrison, if I may," I began. Mrs. Harrison nodded her head, as Mr. Harrison narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm sure the only thing all of us want to do right now is go find Jude. So I'd suggest that we split up and go look for Jude. She could be anywhere," I said. "That is, if it's OK with you and Mr. Harrison." Mrs. Harrison nodded immediately, tears springing to her eyes.

Sadie rose from the table, and went over and hugged her mom to comfort her.

To my amazement, Mr. Harrison agreed. "OK, Sadie, you and I will form one team, and Victoria, you, Kwest, and Tommy will be on the other team. We'll meet back here by 12:00 to see if we've made any progress. Let's go find her."

As Mr. Harrison walked out the door, Sadie gave Kwest a not so quick good-bye kiss. She pulled away after a minute, but Kwest tugged on her hand for one last moment.

"Don't worry, Sadie, we'll find her, OK?" Kwest said, trying his best to comfort her.

"OK," Sadie said, almost on the verge of tears. She hugged her mom, and me, before she left.

"Come on, Tommy," Kwest said as soon as the sound of screeching tires on the driveway faded into silence. "We'd better move it if we want to find her. Who knows where Jude could be right now?"

"Kwest, don't worry. I know all of Jude's hangouts," I assured him.

Mrs. Harrison leaned forward, and she looked at me anxiously. "Where should we start?"

"The Starbucks by G Major," I said. "Jude doesn't get going until she's had her coffee."

Mrs. Harrison looked at her watch. "It's 8:15 now. Let's hurry!"

With that, the three of us took Kwest's H3. It was definitely not as fast as my Viper, but it could seat more people in it. We sped away from the comfort and serenity of Jude's house into the crazy mess called rush-hour traffic.

AN: I know it's really short, but it's all I could come up with at the moment. 6 more reviews, and I'll post another chapter. Sound good?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! And because you were so good at responding (and because tomorrow's my birthday, and I really don't want to spend all day writing, no matter how much I love Instant Star and the incredibly hot Tim Rozon), I'm going to have a fanfic marathon and post as many chapters as I can to my current fanfics). So please take a look at them, and I really hope you like what I come up with.

Special ANS:

Tanya, you'll find out where Jude is in the next chapter.

Carlz02, I'm glad you loved it. And because you do, I decided to put this up a little sooner than expected. I hope you like it as much as the other chapters!

Rachel, I think you might be right. But you'll just have to wait and see if you are or not.

Ally, you asked, I answered. This one's for you.

judetomfan101, thanks for reviewing. Here you go.

Wawesome, of course they'll find Jude. This fanfic wouldn't be good if they didn't, would it? Unless you're into the whole dramatic sad story ending, then you would probably say no, it wouldn't.

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, I'm glad you like this fanfic! And I'll tell you what. How about I go post…NOW? I thought you'd like that ;o)!

Disclaimer (I always forget this part): I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I do own Jenny and Tim. He's my birthday wish (oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that! Now I'll never get him ;o( !)

Chapter 6 – A Wild Goose Chase

By the time we got to Starbucks, the place was crowded. Cars were double parked in the parking lot, and I had no place to park.

"I'll check the bathrooms," Mrs. Harrison said, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I'll ask the cashiers," Kwest said, as they got out of the car and disappeared into the jumbled mass of caffeine lovers.

Minutes later, they came back, looking downcast.

"We just missed her," Kwest said, looking dejected.

"Where does she go after this?" Mrs. Harrison worried.

"Usually, either the studio or school," I said. "Either way, we'll have to wait until after 3:00."

"I'll be at the studio, which is where you should be too. Or else Georgia's going to have our heads."

"Maybe I should stay home, in case Jude comes back to get something?" Mrs. Harrison fretted, like any mother would after her youngest runs away.

"Good idea," Kwest said. "Tommy, in case Georgia asks…"

"You got it, man," I said, knowing exactly what he meant. "And Mrs. Harrison?"

"Yes, Tommy?" Mrs. Harrison looked at me quizzically.

"If I hear anything, I'll call you and Kwest immediately," I told her. Mrs. Harrison nodded.

"Thank you, Tommy," Mrs. Harrison hugged me, knowing I was hurting every bit as much as she was. We both loved her more than words could express, and every minute longer that she was away from her family, her friends, and all alone, only made us worry more.

Kwest and Mrs. Harrison dropped me off at the studio, and Georgia was the first to approach me.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Georgia asked worriedly. "Where's Jude?"

"Georgia, Mr. Harrison found out about us, and he's not exactly happy that Jude and I are…were together," I began. Georgia cut me off before I could continue.

"Were?" Georgia asked, puzzled. "What happened? I thought you guys were happy together."

"We were," I said. I explained how I didn't want to come between Jude and her dad, who was determined to keep us apart, and that Jude had run off last night because of it, and that none of us had seen her since.

"This can't happen," Georgia said firmly. She went over to the loudspeaker, and held up the microphone so she could speak into it. "Attention G Major staff. Please come down to the lobby immediately. I'm calling a staff meeting now!" Georgia paced back and forth, wondering what to do next.

Everyone came out of nowhere, from private recording studios and other parts of the building. When everyone was there, Georgia made the announcement that one of our own was missing.

"I want every one of you out there looking for her, and until she's found, all G Major activities are on official hiatus," Georgia said, looking upset that she had no control of the situation.

Kwest, who was standing next to her, leaned down and pushed the intercom button. "Let's go out there and find her. OK?"

Everyone nodded, some looking worried, others stunned.

I racked my brain, wondering where she could be. I knew she wouldn't go to a public place, with all the attention she'd get. Plus, she didn't like school. But I didn't rule it out as a possibility, because if Jude wanted to blend in, school would be the best place for her to do that.

I asked Kwest to come with me, and Georgia wanted to tag along too. So we drove toward Jude's school. Since the pier was on the way, I asked Kwest to swing by, hoping she'd be sitting on a bench, figuring out her next move. No such luck.

Then we went by the school, and we all went down to the principal's office. Along the way, some girls passed, and they started shrieking as they saw me there.

"OMG! You're little Tommy Q!" one girl screamed.

"Can I get your autograph?" one girl asked hopefully. She looked disappointed as I turned her down. I was here for one girl, and she wasn't her.

"Go on, Tommy, it won't kill you," Georgia said, and the girl's expression changed instantly as I borrowed her pen and scribbled my name on a sheet of notebook paper.

"So, what are you doing around here?" Jenny asked. At least, that's what I think her name was. I couldn't tell, because she was shrieking at the time.

"I'm looking for Jude Harrison. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"No, not today. Why do you ask?" Jenny said.

"No reason. Nice meeting you," I said, as Georgia and Kwest were leaving.

"Same here," Jenny replied, giving me another once-over.

"Will you marry me?" The other girl called. I gave her my best Tommy Q smile, put on my sunglasses, and walked away.

We walked to the class that Jude was supposed to be in to see if she was. Kwest and I waited in the hallway, as Georgia poked her head in. Moments later, she came over to us.

"Sorry guys," Georgia said sympathetically. "Got any other ideas?"

Kwest shook his head. I also drew a blank, so I shook my head too.

"Kwest man, can you drop me off someplace? I need to be alone for awhile. I need to think about where Jude could be. Georgia, do you mind?" I asked politely.

"No, not at all," Georgia said. She knew Jude and I were close, and if me being alone would help find her, Georgia was all for it.

I told Kwest the address of the ranch house that the Harrisons didn't use during this time of year as we jumped in his H3. Kwest nodded, and floored it all the way there.

"Do you want me to wait for you, or should I just take off?" Kwest said. I told him he could take off, and that I'd call him if I needed a ride back.

As soon as Kwest left, I fumbled in my pocket for the key to the place. Jude had given me the spare key a while back, and I wanted to surround myself in a place where there were plenty of memories of her around.

I opened the door, and flipped the light switch on. I strode over to the couch, and sat down, my head hanging down so that I looked at the floor. I closed my eyes, and let myself get reacquainted with the familiar surroundings.

Minutes later, I heard someone walk into the living room.

"Tommy?"

AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know in a review, OK? Cool.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! And just for that, I'm going to try and post more often (depending on the number of reviews I get). So if no one reviews, I won't continue (not that that'd happen or anything ;o)!)

Special ANS:

Rachel, I'm glad you love it!

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, thanks, and I'll post just as soon as I finish my ANs to everyone.

Tanya, thanks for your comment! It took me a while, but once it occurred to me, I had a "Duh! Why didn't I think of it before?" moment.

Ally, hope I didn't make you wait too long. I've just been really, really busy.

judetomfan101, you'll just have to find out like everyone else.

mandy, I know. But what I can't figure out is why it took me so long to come up with the farmhouse as the setting in the first place. But I did, finally, and I hope you like that I've chosen Jude as the mystery person. At least I think I have. I haven't decided yet, but I'll have to decide who it is sooner or later.

wawesome, I know. So does everyone else. I haven't figured it out yet, but whatever it is that Tommy and the mystery person say to one another, you'll read about it soon enough. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Tommys my 21, OK, I'm on it. And thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. I had a great day (even though I had to go to school)!

Carlz02, I think you're right. Or maybe not. You'll just have to read below to find out!

Disclaimer (I always forget this part): I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 7 – Why'd You Run Off?

I looked up, expecting to see Jude. But the blue eyes looking back at me were much colder and more piercing than my own.

"Sadie," I said, completely caught off guard.

"What'd you do to her to make her run off like that?" Sadie glanced at me accusingly putting her hands on her hips.

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "Why don't you ask your dad that?" I shot back.

"Leave my dad out of this," Sadie snapped. "If you hadn't gone and broken Jude's heart, again," she stressed the last word as I winced, even though I knew she was wrong about what had happened, "then Jude wouldn't have gone and disappeared like she did. This is all your fault!" She pointed a finger at me, fuming.

"Sadie, I didn't do anything to Jude, I swear," I said, gazing into her eyes. Sadie paused, looking really pissed.

"Guilty until proven innocent," Sadie looked down her nose at me, and I knew better than to argue with a former debate team captain.

"Fine, let's just go find Jude and get the real story, OK?" I said, keeping my anger at being falsely accused in check.

"Not that we haven't already," Sadie muttered to herself. I ignored her.

We went outside, and I looked around the place. I decided to check the barn, where their horses were. The door creaked as I pushed it open slowly, and it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the place.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called out hesitantly.

"Jude?" I said back, as I saw her brushing one of the horses.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jude said, her eyes red from crying. I wanted to hold her close, and promise with all my heart that nothing would ever hurt her again. But I couldn't do that, if Jude's dad found us together.

"Looking for you," I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Why'd you run off like that? I know your dad's disapproval of us hurts you. It hurts me too, but we can get through this. As long as we're together. And once your dad sees how much we love one another, he'll have to let us be together."

"Tommy, you don't know my dad," Jude said, tears spilling down her face again.

I reached out and drew her closer to me, letting her cry into my shoulder as I hugged her tightly.

"Jude, I'm not gonna let your dad do this to you. To us. I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to make him see that I'm not gonna walk away from you. From us."

"Tommy, I don't think that'll work," Sadie said from the entrance to the barn. She looked nervously at us as I noticed who was standing next to her.

"Mr. Harrison, I can explain," I said, remembering Mr. H's words the last time we saw one another.

_Flashback:_

"_JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR PRODUCER?" Jude's dad shouted, and Jude's mom stood staring at us in shock._

_We sprang apart as if there were something burning us, and scrambled out of the car._

"_N-nothing," Jude mumbled._

"_After what I just saw? Hell will have to freeze over, pigs will need to sprout wings and fly, and I'll have to go insane before letting you anywhere near my little girl," Mr. Harrison vowed. _

"_Dad, you don't even know Tommy. How can you be so judgmental about him? You don't know anything about him, so how do you know he'll break my heart?" Jude said, pleading with her dad._

"_I know, I've heard you at night when you think everyone's asleep. I've heard you cry yourself to sleep over that lousy, no-good, son of a…" Mr. Harrison trailed off once he saw his wife and daughter glancing at him pointedly. I can take insults, but about my mother? That was just low. Of course, I knew it was because he wanted to protect his young, innocent daughter, but calling my mother names is not the way to go. He wanted me to snap, but I'd show him. I ignored his comments._

"_Dad, please, just let me go out with Tommy," Jude said._

_Mr. Harrison glared at me, thinking over what had been said. Then he spoke._

"_Over my dead body." Mr. Harrison strode away, never once looking back._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't bother, I heard what you said about Jude and how you feel. I saw it in your eyes, the way you looked at her, the way she came to you in spite of her sadness, the way you comforted her and held her in your arms. It's the same way I hold Jude's mom when she's in pain or needs comforting," Mr. Harrison said wearily, as if he were tired of arguing with me.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Jude asked, fearing her dad's response. "Are you going to let me go out with Tommy?"

"Part of me wants to, after I saw the two of you alone, but the other part wants to keep you safe, from guys like him, who are only out to play with your affection, then leave you heartbroken and lonely when they find someone else to love and leave." Mr. Harrison paused, then looked at me. "I probably know better than to leave my little girl to you, but I guess I was wrong about you. Just promise me that you'll never leave her, that you'll never break her heart."

"I will, sir. I could never break Jude's heart without breaking my own as well. She means everything to me. I couldn't live without her even if I tried," I said honestly as I offered my hand. Mr. Harrison looked at it, then shook it. Jude took my other hand, and I smiled at her as if to say, "See? It turned out just the way you wanted it."

Mr. Harrison let go, and warned, "Good, because if you do…"

"I know, you'll have to kill me. But not before Jude does, OK? She gets the first shot," I said, smiling at Jude. She smiled happily back at me. This can't be happening, can it? It's too good to be true, there must be a catch somewhere. Oh yeah, here it is.

"Dad!" Sadie had been silent this whole time, listening to us talk. Now it was her turn to throw a wrench into our plans.

"Sadie, I know what you're going to say. That you can't believe I'm letting your former crush date your little sister even after all the times he hurt her, that he's too old for her, that it'll never work out?" Mr Harrison asked his eldest.

"No, I was just going to say that…" Sadie opened her mouth, struggling to say something, anything, that would disprove what her dad just said. But she couldn't.

"That what, Sades?" Jude smiled as Sadie glared at her angrily.

"Fine, go ahead. Bite the hand that feeds you. See if I protect you ever again," Sadie huffed. Jude pulled her sister into a hug, which left her surprisingly speechless for the moment.

"Jude…OK…you can let go now…I can't breathe…" Sadie gasped as Jude hugged her sister tightly. "OK, OK, I give. I'm happy you're happy. Happy?" Sadie smiled as Jude said, "Very." Her smile faded as she saw Jude try to hug her again. "Oh no, one spine-shattering, oxygen-depriving, bone crushing hug is enough for a week. Make that a month."

"Not for me it's not," I said, as I pulled Jude into a hug. I held her by her sides, where I knew she was ticklish. I smiled as Jude started laughing uncontrollably.

"Tommy, don't. Stop!" Jude commanded, between giggles. She collapsed against me, and I winced as Sadie hugged us first, then Mr. Harrison hugged his daughters, and I just happened to get caught up along with them.

AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know, OK? And what should happen next? I'm all out of ideas at the moment, so I want to hear yours.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I never expected such a great response from all of you! Thank you so, so much! And I know it's been like practically forever since I last posted, but what can I say? I've been soooo busy! But I'll try and post when I can (most likely once every few days). I hope that's OK with everyone.

Special ANS:

judetomfan101, sorry for taking so long. I had serious writer's block, but I think I've gotten over it now.

Ally, here you go.

Tanya, great idea. Although I still don't know what to do with it. Hope you like what I've come up with.

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, I know you love jommy. I can tell by your username :o)! I do too!

Gab, I thought it'd bring a little closure to the whole dating Tommy against Jude's dad's wishes. Do you think it was a little too sudden though? Or was it OK?

Rachel, you're the one who's too sweet! You always find something good to say about my chapters, no matter how bad/boring they are. Thanks for making my day!

wawesome, that's a great idea. Someone else mentioned that too. But I don't know how I'll fit that into the story. I hope it turns out OK though.

Disclaimer (I always forget this part): I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 8 – Shock of a Lifetime

At last Mr. H. let go of us, and we collapsed in a heap. Sadie ended up on the bottom. "OW!" she yelled, pushing Jude off her. "You eat too many Pop-Tarts. You probably weigh as much as a cow."

"Don't start with me, Sades," Jude said crossly. "I know you sneak around eating chocolate every time you go on a new diet. It's hidden all over your room, behind the fat-free chips in the pantry, and all over the house…"

"Speaking of food, girls, Tommy, why don't we go inside to eat?" Mr. H. interrupted, putting an end to Jude's and Sadie's argument. They glared at each other before walking inside ahead of him. I hurried to catch up to Jude.

Once we got inside, Mr. H. started taking out pots and pans. He said, "Sadie, check the fridge to see if we have anything."

Sadie went over and looked inside. "There's nothing, Dad. It's not surprising, since the last time we came here was last summer."

"I know, let's order pizza!" Jude shouted.

Sadie wrinkled her nose at Jude, saying, "Do you want to weigh a ton?"

"Why not, Ms. Anorexic?" Jude smirked at her sister, who was scowling at her.

"Just because I don't want to gain 50 pounds and get a zit-riddled face does not mean I'm anorexic," Sadie retorted.

Jude just smiled, and said, "I'll have a pizza with the works."

"Let me guess, you're going to eat the whole thing?" Sadie said.

Jude started to say something that would shut Sadie up, and I quickly stepped in.

"Sadie, Jude, retract those claws and go back to your corners, OK?" I ran my hand through my hair to keep from exploding.

"Fine with me," Sadie said, flouncing out of the room and into the living room.

Jude glanced at me before grabbing the spare guitar she kept here, and headed outside.

"Why don't you go and see if Jude's working on anything?" Mr. Harrison said, just glad that his daughters hadn't had a full-blown argument like they used to.

"OK," I said, and went out in search of Jude.

I found Jude sitting on the back steps, angrily strumming. She wasn't singing any lyrics, just taking out her frustration on the strings.

"Ouch, girl. Any harder and those strings are gonna snap," I pointed out.

"Why does she always do that?" Jude said, blowing her hair out of her face.

"It's what older sisters do. And you know how to make them really mad?" I said, leaning closer to her.

"What?" Jude said, interested.

"Just pretend that she's not trying to tick you off. It drove Chaz crazy when he'd try to get me all riled up for nothing, and I'd just be as cool as I always was."

"Really?" Jude said doubtfully.

"Really," I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"So, what are you working on?" I asked Jude.

We spent the next few minutes testing out new melodies and rhythms. We were so focused on making music that we didn't hear Sadie come up behind us until she cleared her throat. Jude and I looked up to see Sadie standing there, her arms crossed.

"Sorry to break up your little jam session, but Mom, Kwest, Georgia, and E.J. are here," Sadie announced, then went back into the house to greet them.

"News sure does travel fast around here," I said, getting up.

Jude held out her hands, as if she wanted me to pull her up also. I did, and she took them.

My POV: Either I haven't been working out as much as I should, or Sadie was right. Jude's gained a ton.

"Pizza!" Jude shouted, as the familiar scent of pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage, Canadian bacon, and pineapple filled the air.

"Salad!" Sadie said, coming towards us and mimicking Jude's enthusiasm for food. It's a good thing Jude's got a really good metabolism, just like me. Otherwise, any kids of ours would be the next CFL (AN: CFL stands for Canadian Football League) star male or female.

"Shut it," Jude warned, her eyes flashing.

"You first," Sadie said, as she picked up a piece of pizza and crammed it into Jude's mouth.

Jude's response was muffled by the pizza in her mouth, but her actions couldn't be clearer. She picked up some salad with her hand. Sadie looked horrified, as if her salad was contaminated by Jude's germs, and now was no longer safe to eat. Jude smiled devilishly, as she threw the salad at Sadie.

Sadie shrieked and ducked, and only a few leaves of salad and some croutons landed on her. However, most of the salad ended up landing on poor Kwest. Kwest looked about ready to explode, while Jude grabbed a napkin and waved it in surrender.

"Sorry Kwest," Jude said, as Sadie echoed her sentiments.

"Yeah, sorry Kwest," Sadie kissed Kwest on the cheek, and Kwest was all smiles again.

Jude's mom tapped her glass with her fork before raising it. Everyone's attention turned to Mrs. Harrison as she rose to make a toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To getting Jude back safe and sound, and to everyone for their efforts in finding Jude." Mrs. Harrison said.

"Here, here!" Mr. Harrison said, giving Jude a squeeze. Jude smiled up at him, then everyone started talking at once.

"Georgia, how'd you get here?" I said, still trying to piece everything together.

"I talked to Kwest, who talked to Sadie, and I told E.J., and E.J. held a press conference and by now…" Georgia glanced at her watch, "…all of Canada should know Jude's OK, and that she'll be back in the studio ASAP. Right Jude?"

"Right, Georgia," Jude answered quickly. Then she smiled. "Seriously? Did all of Canada hear that I'm OK?"

"Thanks to Ms. Get-The-Word-Out-A-S-A-P here," Georgia winked at us.

"Just doin' my job," E.J. said defensively.

"And you always do a great one," Georgia said, holding back a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Sadie asked, not one to not be the center of attention.

"You too Sades," Jude said, as she clicked her glass. It was time to make her toast.

"I want to thank you all for caring so much about me. Without you all, I wouldn't be where I am today, at the top of the music charts. Thank you, Georgia, E.J., Kwest, and Tommy, who've been patient with me from day 1, in taking me from a girl who dreamed of becoming a rock star to a woman who's living the rock star life and loving every second of it. And Dad, Mom, and even Sadie, for supporting me all this time. I love you so much!" Jude's parents came over and hugged their daughter, and Sadie even came over and hugged her sister. But Jude wasn't finished.

"And Tommy, for not caring "less about my music or that whack contest", you've done a complete 180. You've been my wingman, my partner, my producer, and now my boyfriend who I love with all my heart. And I swear, if you ever break my heart, I'll break yours right back." Jude smiled as everyone laughed, and I took her in my arms and hugged her hard.

"Aww," E.J. said, gazing at the two of us.

And then Jude said something that made her parents and me gasp.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, there's something Tommy and I want to tell you. We're gonna have a baby."

I'd had been holding Jude's hand, and Mr. Harrison choked on the forkful that he'd just put in his mouth, as Mrs. Harrison dropped the glass she'd been pouring into. Everyone else's forks clattered as they dropped, and silence came as Jude's words finally sunk in.

AN: So, what'd you think? Let me know, OK? And what should happen next? If you have any ideas, tell me, OK?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG! You guys totally rock! I can't believe all the reviews I'm getting from all of you! Thank you so, so, soooo much! You all rock! If there was a way to have a hall of fame type contest for people on here, I'd mention everyone who reads this or reviews any of the chapters (or all of them).

As for why I haven't posted on here in forever, I've been trying to post for several days, and have only now gotten through. If it'd taken any longer to post, I might've thrown my computer on the floor, jumped on it a few times, and thrown it out the window. But I'm happy I can finally post. I hope you didn't mind the wait too much ;o).

Special ANS:

jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, I know you love jommy. I can tell by your username :o)! I do too!

Tanya, I was thinking the same thing. I mean, what kind of parents would want their youngest daughter pregnant with her producer's baby? But I'm sure they'll come around. Or will they?

tommysmy21, I'm really, really sorry, but you'll have to find out like everyone else!

Rachel, I love your comments! They made my day. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

judetomfan101, was it that predictable? I guess I'll have to work on that.

Ally, I'm wondering about everyone's reactions too. I hope I haven't lost your attention yet (since it has been almost a week since I last updated.

Gab, I'm lmao too :o)!

wawesome, that was soooo nice of you to say that. I was thinking about that too.

Seleana C, thanks for your comments. I think I'll go post…now. Or at least right after the disclaimer part.

Disclaimer (I always forget this): I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. But I do own the plot.

Chapter 9 – We're Gonna WHAT?!?

"You're gonna what?!?" Mr. Harrison exploded as I spewed out my water all over everyone.

Sadie shrieked and yelled, "EWW!"

Kwest covered his eyes, shaking his head, as Mrs. Harrison began to busily clean up the water that I spewed all over everyone.

"We're gonna WHAT?!?" I said, staring at Jude. We'd always used protection, and I was so not ready to have a baby yet.

"We're gonna have a little Tommy Q," Jude said, rubbing her stomach. "Or a little punk princess Jude, I'm not sure which."

"Oh no you won't," Mr. Harrison said, unhappy at the announcement.

"Now, Stuart," Mrs. Harrison began, just as Jude moaned, "Dad!"

"What?" Mr. Harrison exclaimed. "I'm just saying…"

Mrs. Harrison grabbed a dinner roll and stuffed it into her husband's mouth. "Don't forget to chew, dear," she smiled sweetly at him as he chewed slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits of pure malice.

"Congratulations, you two," Mrs. Harrison told me and Jude. She hugged her daughter, and then me, and Kwest, Sadie, Georgia, and E.J. congratulated us. Then everyone, except Jude, me, and Mr. Harrison got up and started clearing the table.

"Here, take this," Mrs. Harrison handed her husband a large stack of dirty plates, utensils, and pushed him off into the direction of the kitchen. He could barely see where he was going, and Sadie volunteered to help him. Kwest took all the cups and whatever else was left on the table, while E.J. was going nuts over the announcement.

"We'll have a press conference, so you and Tommy better look nice. We'll need a whole new wardrobe for the both of you, maybe a baby shower?" E.J. looked expectantly at Georgia, crossing her fingers under the table.

"Why not?" Georgia said, smiling. E.J. shrieked and started babbling to Jude, who looked positively revolted by the thought.

"E.J., for the last time, I want to wear my ripped jeans and a tee. As soon as I start blowing up and looking like a superblimp, I won't be able to wear them. Then you can go crazy and experiment with other clothes, OK? But right now, I just want to be me," Jude protested.

"Fine, but don't blame me if no one wants to interview you looking like you do," E.J. held her hands up in surrender and then noticed me still sitting there. She excused herself and walked away so we could talk privately.

"Jude, why didn't you tell me this before?" I said, still stunned by the events.

"I thought you'd be happy. Aren't you?" Jude asked, looking at me closely.

"Yeah, of course," I lied. I was happy, but also worried, shocked, and afraid.

"No, you're not," Jude observed. "Don't lie to me, Tommy."

"Jude, I'm not lying," I repeated weakly. But Jude saw through my act.

"Yeah, you are. You don't want to have a baby, do you?" Jude said, her eyes starting to mist over.

"Of course I want a baby…with you, and only you," I said, trying to convince her as well as myself."

"No, you don't," Jude insisted. "You think having a baby will end my career, ruin me completely. You don't want me to have a baby, let alone yours, and you're just saying you do so that you won't upset me…"

"Jude…" I began to say, but Jude interrupted.

"No, Tommy. If you don't care for our baby, I will. I want this baby more than anything, and if it means raising it on my own, then I will. With or without your help."

"Jude, I want…" I was going to say I wanted this baby too, but Jude got up and almost bowled Kwest and Sadie over on her way out.

"Watch it, Jude, before you get too big," Sadie laughed. Jude took one look at them, and burst into tears and rushed out.

"Jude?" Sadie went after her, still puzzled by her outburst of emotion.

"What'd you do to her this time, man?" Kwest came over and sat down next to me.

"The same thing I always do. I broke her heart. Again. God, Kwest, why do I always do that? Especially when I try so hard not to?" I mumbled aloud. Kwest shook his head and didn't answer.

AN: I know, kinda short. But I'm really blocked, so that's all I could come up with. Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OMG, you guys rock! I can't believe I got so many reviews! I love you all! Lol.

Special ANS:

Seleana C, I don't know if it's just mood swings, or if Jude and Tommy are going to have problems. I haven't written that far yet, but I think it might be a combination of both. Jude being temperamental because of the baby, and blowing things out of proportion, and Tommy going crazy trying to make it up to her that he starts making it a bigger problem than it is. But I'll let you know once I've written it.

Wawesome, maybe mood swings are happening, maybe they're not. I honestly don't know yet. But of course I'll update for you ;o).

Ally, you might be onto something there. Something bad might happen. Or maybe something good. Who knows?

Tanya, I love your ideas! Sadie and Jude…both pregnant at the same time?!? OMG, Kwest and Tommy are gonna get the Harrison sisters' wrath! Hello, mood swings!

Gab, you'll find out in this chapter. If I remember to mention it. In case I don't, it's because Jude wanted to shock the hell outta Tommy. As for Jommy, you'll have to wait and see if they pull through. J/k, of course they will. I love Jommy too much to not let them end up together. Unless I'm in a bad mood, in which case either one or both of them will be left without the other. But 9 times out of 10, Jommy rules!

Jess and Alexis, I'm on it. Here's the next chapter (just like you wanted).

Rachel, don't worry. I'll make sure Tommy makes it up to her. Or he can suffer the wrath of Jude Harrison, ultimate rock goddess.

judetomfan101, my thoughts exactly. "Tommy Tommy Tommy"!

One other note, the words in italics are Tommy's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Instant Star and its characters. But I don't. Except for Tim. He's mine! Lol.

Chapter 10 – All Apologies

Before I could go and find Jude to explain myself, Sadie stormed back in, looking positively livid. "How could you hurt her again? After all you've been through? What do you have to say for yourself?" She jabbed me hard in the chest with her finger, making me wince.

"Sadie, what do you want me to say? That I want this baby more than anything, except Jude, of course, but she jumped to conclusions before I could get a word in edgewise? Or that neither of us were ready to become parents, but hey, I'm willing to be the father of her baby if she's willing to give us a chance to be a family. Take your pick."

"I don't know what I want you to say," Sadie fumed. Then she calmed down long enough to say, "I just want Jude to be her normal, happy self. At least, before she has a little Tommy Q."

"Or a little punk princess Jude," I added helpfully.

"Not helping, Tommy," Sadie cut me down to size. "Just make sure Jude's OK, OK? I don't want my future niece or nephew to be fatherless."

"I'll try, but it's up to Jude to decide," I said, knowing Jude could be stubborn in not giving me a second, OK, thousandth try.

"No, it's not," Sadie argued. "If you want to make up with Jude badly enough, you'll find a way to do it. Now go and make up with Jude already!"

I knew Sadie was right, and I didn't need to look to Kwest for advice. I just had to go out there and prove to Jude that I wanted to be there for her and our baby. But how would I do that? Suddenly, I knew exactly how I would do it. I'd plan a special dinner for us, where all the food items would have the word "baby" in them, and I'd sing a song to her that'd show her how willing I was to be the father of her child. Even if I had to embarrass myself to do it.

I called up the most exclusive restaurant in town, and made reservations. Then I went over to the restaurant to plan the menu for that night, and then I went back home to write a song for her. Especially for her. My whole future was riding on this night, and I didn't want to screw things up again. _Never again_, I thought to myself. _Jude deserves the best, and I'm lucky that she settled for me. Even with all my flaws._

I sat at my desk, scribbling away. Every time I stopped to reread my lyrics, I'd find something wrong with how I'd written it. Pretty soon, my desk and floor were covered in discarded, scrunched-up loose leaf paper. I held my head in my hands, and wondered how to impress Jude this time. The hours passed, and I grew increasingly frantic as I scrambled to express my innermost thoughts. About us, about our baby, about my worries that I wouldn't be as good a father as my father wasn't, about me being afraid to screw things up between us again, about the risk of losing Jude forever if I couldn't make things right, about making my apologies sound genuine, which they were, and about giving Jude what she deserved, the love of a lifetime, her happily ever after, or whatever it was you'd call it that she should've gotten long ago.

I finally got a recording of the song to back me up as I'd sing it to her, and went over to Jude's house, where she was staying. I knew she'd be there, because she wouldn't've wanted to stay with me while we were going through yet another argument that might break us up for good. The only problem was, I'd probably have to face her dad as well. But it was a chance I'd have to take.

I left my place with my portable CD player in tow, and the disc inside the player. I drove to the florist, so that I could get a bouquet of roses to make it up to Jude. Then I drove over to Jude's place, and waited down by the end of the street. Midnight came, and went, and when it was 2 in the morning, I picked up several rocks and threw it at her window.

The light came on, and Mr. Harrison appeared at the front door, Jude right behind him.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" Mr. Harrison said, very unfriendly.

"I'm here to make up with Jude," I said, as Jude rubbed her eyes groggily, her mouth agape.

"Go home, Tommy," Mr. Harrison said. "It's late, and I don't want to have to do something that I'll regret." He started to close the door, but I put my foot in the doorway so he couldn't.

"Mr. Harrison, please, let me talk to Jude," I begged. Mr. Harrison paused, then opened the door.

"This is against my better judgment, but I'd like to hear what you have to say." Mr. Harrison motioned for me to follow him inside.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jude echoed, clearly not happy to see me. I couldn't blame her.

"Jude, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just worried that I'm not ready to have this baby with you. I'm afraid that I won't be a good dad, and that our child will be scarred for life because of me. I'm also scared that I'm not good enough for you or our child, and that I'll break your heart again. And that's something that I'll always be afraid of, something I'll always regret doing. But it always turns out that way, no matter how many times I end up trying not to hurt you, I end up hurting you. You deserve better than me, and we both know it." I poured out everything that was on my mind, all my worries, all my fears, and laid it out on the table for them to see. Never before had I been so exposed, so open to anyone. But it was the only way for Jude to let me in again. If she wanted to, that is.

I waited for a response, any response from Jude. But Jude just stood there, expressionless. Finally, she struggled to speak.

AN: So, what'd you think? I know, a horrible place to end this chapter, but I didn't really know how to end it. So don't hate me, OK? I think I know where I want to go with this, but any ideas you have would really help here (hint, hint). Please review! 9 more reviews, and I'll post the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: OMG, you guys are amazing! You're the best! I love you all! Lol. I'm finally back, and I hope you're still reading this (even though it's been way over a month). I'd written this chapter some time ago, but I wasn't satisfied with it. So I wrote, rewrote, and rewrote again, but it still didn't seem quite right. And then I came up with this version, which is the best I could do since I don't want to put this chapter off anymore. I hope you like it

Special ANS:

Seleana C, that's exactly what I was thinking. That Jude would give Tommy yet another chance, but not make it seem like she's weak. .

Wawesome, that'd be really interesting to see. Mr. Harrison on the date with Tommy and Jude…and every time they try to kiss, Mr. Harrison shoves something between them. Like a menu, a piece of paper, himself…lol :o)!

Alexis, OK, OK, OK, OK, OK…lol.

Jess, I'm working on it. I hope you like what I came up with.

Gab, I wish it were that easy…that Jude forgives Tommy, and then everyone's happy. Not that Jude won't forgive Tommy. Or will she? (laughs evilly…Mwa ha ha ha ha!).

Rachel, I put that part in because I thought it'd be nice for Tommy to express how he really feels. Especially to the two people who are his harshest critics. I wonder what they'll say…

judetomfan101, Jude and Tommy really need to make up. And fast. So I'll work on it some more, and as always, let me know what you think, OK?

Ally, I have no clue as to what Jude's gonna say. OK, maybe I do, but you might not like it. Then again, maybe you will ;o)!

Vicki, I'm so glad you like my story. I might need to read some of your fanfics for inspiration (or ideas) though. I hope you don't mind. Actually, I read a lot of people's fanfics, so I get great ideas from them when I'm blocked.

Tanya, I love your quote! "She just needs to kiss him. Yeah, that works. Don't talk, just kiss him, and if she won't, I will." - I love that! And thanks for the encouragement! You're awesome!

Karah, I love how you spell your name. That's so cool! And the quotes on your page? I think they're awesome! So, so true. Except for maybe the last one. How can it be better to be heartbroken as compared to never having experienced true love? I don't know if I'd choose to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Instant Star and its characters. But I don't. Except for Tim. He's mine, I tell you. Mine, mine, MINE! Lol.

Chapter 11: Instant Heartbreak (Part 1)

"Uh, Dad, do you mind giving me a minute alone with Tommy?" Jude asked, anxiously awaiting her father's response.

"Of course, honey," Mr. Harrison said, giving me a cold look just before he got up and walked out of the room.

Once we were alone, Jude looked at me, tears beginning to fall. She looked away, and said tiredly, "What do you want, Tommy?"

"You. Back. With me," I began, but Jude interrupted.

"No, Tommy. I won't let you do this to me. Not again. I'm tired of being the one who's always hurt. I'm sick of you always hurting me. I can't believe I let you do this to me again and again. I-" Jude was about to continue, but by that time, I'd slipped a CD of mine into the player, and pushed play.

Jude sat in silence as the sounds of a guitar playing filled the room, accompanied later by my voice. I poured my heart, my soul, my everything into that song. About how I felt about Jude, how I felt about being the father of her child, about Jude coming to the wrong conclusion that I didn't want to be the father, about being hurt, and about being in love with someone who didn't think I loved her enough to fight for her. As the music swirled around us, I watched as Jude's face showed many emotions. First sadness, shock, hurt, anger, disbelief…and acceptance? Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Jude shut off the CD player before the song was done, her back towards me. I decided to keep quiet and let her make the first move.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to have a baby?" Jude said, her voice full of emotion.

"Jude, I never said that," I denied. If anything, I'd love for our child to have Jude as a mother.

"Yeah, but it sounded like you did," Jude argued.

"That's because you never gave me the chance to explain," I shot back. Then I softened as I saw her stiffen in defense. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just…I want to have this baby with you. I-I'm just as shocked as you are. About being a parent. That's all." And to make matters worse, the media would fly into a frenzy over this one. A producer and an artist, getting closer than they let on, and having a baby? This wasn't gonna be easy to live down.

"And what do you think I feel?" Jude said, desperation in her voice. "Tommy, I don't know if I'm ready. I mean, I've always wanted to have a baby, just not this soon. And I never thought that you'd be the one to make me a mom."

"What are you saying? That you don't want to have this baby?" I couldn't believe it.

"I don't know," Jude said, her voice quavering.

"Jude, you know you're not in this alone. There's Sadie and Kwest, Georgia and E.J., your parents, and me," I said, hoping to relieve her fears.

"Are you sure about that?" Jude said doubtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered.

"You know exactly what I mean. How do I know that you'll be there to help me raise our child? You left Portia," Jude worried.

"Jude, I was 18, I was scared," I admitted to her quietly.

"And what does that make me?" Jude said, her point sinking in.

"Jude, I promise, I won't leave you or our baby, I swear," I vowed. Nothing could come between the three of us.

"Do you?" Mr. Harrison stepped in, his eyes accusing. He'd been listening in on our conversation this whole time. "Do you know how many times I watched Jude cry herself to sleep because she thought she loved you, and she thought you didn't love her back? Do you know how hard it was for me to convince her that everything would work out OK, even though neither of us believed it? Do you?"

"Mr. Harrison, sir, I don't-" I was going to explain my actions, try and make them see that they were wrong about me. But something inside me told me to stop, to just let it go, that everything would work out in the end.

"Jude, I-" I pleaded with her. But Jude's eyes were filled with pain, and she turned her head away so I wouldn't see her crying.

"I think you should go," Mr. Harrison said. It wasn't a choice, since he was pulling me towards the door.

"Mr. Harrison," I said, trying to stand my ground.

"Just leave. Before you stick your foot in your mouth any more than you already have," Mr. Harrison warned.

Before I got to the doorway, I heard Jude call out, "Wait!" The two of us stopped in our tracks, and Jude looked into her father's eyes. They must've communicated silently, because Mr. Harrison nodded at her, and then at me. And then he walked away. But not before he whispered quietly to me, "If you ever break her heart again…"

"I won't," I promised him. "I love her just as much as you do."

Mr. Harrison gave me a look as if to say, "Even when I'm mad as hell at Jude, I'll still love her more than you do when you think she means the world to you."

"Uh, Dad?" Jude looked at her dad as if to say, "What are you still doing in here?"

"Right," Mr. Harrison said, taking the hint. He left quickly.

"So, Tommy," Jude said, slowly getting up. She started walking over to me, then her eyes glazed over in shock as she collapsed.

"JUDE!" I yelled, not knowing what was wrong with her. "MR. H!" I screamed, frantically trying to see if Jude was still OK.

Mr. Harrison came barreling back into the room, and roared, "What have you done to her?"

"I…she just collapsed into my arms. I don't know…" I said weakly, not knowing what to do.

"Call 911!" Mr. Harrison commanded, annoyed that I could be so stupid.

I automatically dialed the number, trying to remain calm. For all of us.

AN: So, what'd you think? I know, huge shock. But I know what I'm doing. Please PMS! And feel free to guess what's going on with Jude. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Oh yeah, 8 more reviews, and I'll try and put up the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't save the document on the computer I was working on (there was some virus, which meant I had to use a different computer to write this chapter on), and then a long time later, I found out that my computer wasn't fixable (?), and when I went back to reread my chapter, it was total crap. Is it me, or am I just being overly critical about my writing? I don't know, but I hope you like this.

BTW, I'm glad I got the 8 reviews I was asking for. Thanks for reviewing, Seleana C, Jess, Jess, Tanya, Vicki, Rachel, Ally, and Gab. But after this chapter, I think you're all gonna hate me for what I'm about to do. Oh sh-t, I wasn't supposed to say that…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy, Jude, or any of the characters in Instant Star. But I do own the church scene in The Long And Winding Road. Lol.

Previously, in Instant Heartbreak:

"So, Tommy," Jude said, slowly getting up. She started walking over to me, then her eyes glazed over in shock as she collapsed.

"JUDE!" I yelled, not knowing what was wrong with her. "MR. H!" I screamed, frantically trying to see if Jude was still OK.

Mr. Harrison came barreling back into the room, and roared, "What have you done to her?"

"I…she just collapsed into my arms. I don't know…" I said weakly, not knowing what to do.

"Call 911!" Mr. Harrison commanded, annoyed that I could be so stupid.

I automatically dialed the number, trying to remain calm. For all of us.

Chapter 12: Instant Heartbreak (Part 2)

We burst into the hospital, Jude in my arms as Mr. H. grabbed the closest nurse and yelled into her face, "We need a doctor RIGHT NOW!"

"OK, sir. Just calm down. I need you to fill out one of these forms. Are you a relative of hers?" The nurse replied calmly.

"Look, if I don't get a doctor right now, my daughter's gonna die. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR????" Mr. H. bellowed, his face turning a bright shade of reddish purple.

"Look, my girlfriend and I, we were talking, she got up, and collapsed…she's pregnant…" I said, my mind still reeling.

"OK, just take these, and we'll get her into the ER. Check her vitals, make sure she and her baby are OK, and you can fill those out later, OK?" the nurse said, as she motioned for me to place her on an empty gurney and started wheeling her into the ER.

"OK," Mr. Harrison conceded grudgingly, as he thrust them into my hand and pushed me toward the waiting room. He followed Jude into the ER, as I sat down and began to fill out the paperwork, my mind and heart completely on Jude's health.

Hours later… 

A doctor came out. "Tommy?" he said.

"Doctor, how's Jude?" I said, standing up as the papers fell off my lap. I must've dozed off or something, it felt like hours ago that we got there. "How's our baby?"

"The baby's fine. Jude, however…"

"What? What is it?"

"Come in," the doctor said, noticing the other people in the waiting room. I followed him inside, where Mr. H sat, holding Jude's hand and crying. Jude was awake, but looking pale and weak.

"Mr. H, what's going on? What's wrong with Jude?"

"Tommy, I just discovered that there's a cancerous tumor in Jude's throat. It's cutting off her oxygen. We'll have to operate, but at this point, I don't know how far along she is. She'll need to undergo radiation, and with the baby, that could be difficult."

"No," I said, shaking my head. My Jude, my perfect, stubborn angel. How could she be going through this? There must be some mistake. I decided to clear things up once and for all.

"Tommy," Jude said, her throat sounding scratchy from the tubes.

"Doctor, there's gotta be some mistake. Maybe the results are wrong. Maybe Jude's really OK." I argued, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, there's no mistake. I'm sorry, but I'll do everything I can. If it's early enough, she'll survive."

"Survive? You mean, there's a good chance she might die? How can you tell me that? I love her! She's the mother of our child! And what about our baby?" I demanded.

"I don't know, I just don't know," The doctor put his hand on my and Mr. H's shoulder, as Mr. H continued sobbing softly into Jude's shoulder. He glanced at us sadly, then got up and left us to deal with our miserable situation.

"Jude, be strong, OK honey? I love you," Mr. H. said, crying again.

"C'mon, Jude, fight for me. I know you can. You're the toughest, strongest girl I know. And you're gonna beat this. You will," I added, trying to convince all three of us. I took her hand and kissed it, then put it on my cheek.

Jude glanced down at us, and patted both of us. "Don't worry, Dad, Tommy. Whatever happens, happens for a reason."

I felt a few drops fall on my head, and as I looked up, I saw Jude's eyes brimming with tears, some of them already trickling down her face.

"I love you both so much," Jude whispered as we held her. "If anything happens to me, take care of my baby, OK?"

"No," Mr. H. said. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. We won't let it, right, Tommy?" He looked at me hard, and I nodded.

"We've got you, Jude. We won't let anything happen to you." I said, even though I wasn't as confident as I tried to sound. I buried my head in the warmth of Jude's body, and let my defenses down.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know, everyone hated the last chapter, but I thought I'd write it that way. Plus I have a reason for writing it the way I did (I'll explain later, or if you want to know why, just ask.)

judetomfan101, as you wish. Here's the next chapter.

Tanya, thanks so much for offering. You're soooo nice! But I found out it was a cable problem.

Vicki, your comment inspired me. I'd love to talk sometime, just let me know when. I've got a writing question for you.

Gab, you're right, I do want to post soon. How about, like, now :o)?

Rachel, I know what you're feeling. I felt it too when I wrote it. Just more drama for the story.

Jess, thanks so much for your comment. I love that you love it ;o)!

Seleana C, I love your story. And the fact that you bothered to comment. Thanks!

Amanda, that's exactly what I was going for…unexpected, but good. I think I'll go read your stories once I'm done here.

Previously, in Instant Heartbreak (Part 2):

"Doctor, how's Jude?" I said. "How's our baby?"

"The baby's fine. Jude, however…"

"What? What is it?"

"There's a cancerous tumor in Jude's throat. It's cutting off her oxygen. We'll have to operate, but at this point, I don't know how far along she is. She'll need to undergo radiation, and with the baby, that could be difficult."

"Doctor, there's gotta be some mistake. Maybe the results are wrong. Maybe Jude's really OK." I argued, but the doctor shook his head.

"No, there's no mistake. I'm sorry, but I'll do everything I can. If it's early enough, she'll survive."

"Survive? You mean, there's a good chance she might die? How can you tell me that? I love her! She's the mother of our child! And what about our baby?" I demanded.

"I don't know, I just don't know…"

"Jude, be strong, OK honey? I love you," Mr. H. said, crying again.

"C'mon, Jude, fight for me. I know you can. You're the toughest, strongest girl I know. And you're gonna beat this. You will," I added, trying to convince all three of us. I took her hand and kissed it, then put it on my cheek.

Jude glanced down at us, and patted both of us. "Don't worry, Dad, Tommy. Whatever happens, happens for a reason."

"I love you both so much," Jude whispered as we held her.

"We've got you, Jude. We won't let anything happen to you." I buried my head in the warmth of Jude's body, and let my defenses down.

Chapter 13: What's Next?

Jude closed her eyes, her throat scratchy from all the talking, and Mr. H. signaled to me to go outside. The doctor was there, looking over Jude's report and shaking his head.

"Doctor, is radiation necessary?" I asked, fearing for our child's life.

"That depends. If the cancer has spread, then she could take a heavy dose to control it, in addition to the operation." The doctor said.

"Doctor, be honest with me. What are the chances of Jude…?" Mr. H. asked, failing to state the obvious fact that Jude might not survive.

The doctor sighed. "If there's one thing in Jude's favor, she's young. But there's no way to tell how far along she is unless we operate. And fast."

"How soon can we schedule the operation?" I asked, knowing I'd clear my schedule for her. Jude always came first, even before the studio.

"2, maybe 3 weeks," The doctor said.

"2 it is," Mr. H looked like he was at the end of his rope.

"You'll have to schedule the operation over here," The doctor directed us to the desk, and we did as instructed.

_2 weeks later…_

"Jude, you OK?" I said, touching Jude's cheek tenderly.

"As good as I can be," Jude whispered back.

We were in the operating room, and the doctor was just about to put her under.

"We'll be right here, Jude, if you need us," Mr. H. said, knowing Jude wouldn't need anything except our prayers.

"Dad, Tommy, I'll be OK, you'll see," Jude said, although she didn't sound so confident.

"OK, Jude, I'm going to put this over you, so you can breathe, and then after a little bit, you'll feel a prick from the needle in your arm, and pretty soon, you'll be sleeping like a baby. How's that's sound?" The doctor tried to sound reassuring, but Jude looked petrified.

"Needle?" Jude turned white.

"You won't even feel it, just close your eyes and relax," The doctor said.

"Easy for you to say," Jude retorted, then relaxed as I kissed her. Mr. H. turned away so he wouldn't have to see us.

"I love you, girl," I assured her, squeezing her hand. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Little Tommy Q," Jude echoed back.

"We'll be here when you wake up," Mr. H. said.

Then Jude closed her eyes, and we watched until we saw her completely relaxed and under the anesthesia. Then we went out to the waiting room, because we couldn't stand to see what was happening to her.

_A few hours later…_

The doctor came out, looking exhausted.

"How's Jude?" Mr. H. and I asked at the same time.

"She's sleeping now, but we got the tumor out. Looks like most of it was in her thyroid. She'll need to take some thyroid supplement, which comes in levothroid tablets, and have an occasional scan to check if the cancer comes back, but other than that, she's going to be just fine. She'll need to watch her diet from now on, because it's a lot easier to put weight on without a thyroid than it is with one. And exercise, plenty of exercise should help." The doctor gave Mr. H. a piece of paper with all the instructions on it, what to look out for, that sort of thing.

Not to our surprise, it said to limit sweets or desserts, since those were the most likely foods to throw off Jude's metabolism. I was going to let Mr. H. tell Jude that she couldn't have her daily fix of Pop-Tarts.

"When will we be able to see her?" I asked, anxious to see how she was.

"I'll let you know the second she wakes up," the doctor smiled at us, then went in to check on her.

We waited a little while longer, and then the doctor came out again.

"She's asking for you," the doctor smiled as I fought Mr. H. to see her first.

"You can both go in," he laughed.

"Thank you," we said, meaning it as only we could.

We went in, and my heart broke at the sight of her with tubes coming out of her.

"Hey, Jude," I said softly, as Jude frowned at me.

"I hate when you say that," Jude said, then smiled. "Oh, hi Dad."

"That's what I thought," Mr. H. said grumpily, then kissed Jude on the forehead.

"How're you feeling?"

"Hungry. Can one of you get me some Pop-Tarts?" Jude asked, not knowing the storm that would emerge from her request.

"Um, I don't think the doctor would let us bring you one." Mr. H. lied. Then I added,

"Yeah, uh, I don't think they sell those here at the hospital. You know, there's diabetic people here."

Jude's face brightened. "OK, then I'll just have one once I get home."

"You tell her, " I hissed to Mr. H., as he hissed the same words back to me.

"You're her dad," I told Mr. H.

"You're her…" Mr. H. couldn't bring himself to say it. Then he scowled at me. "Fine." He turned back to Jude, and said as nicely as he could, "Jude, honey, the doctor told us not to let you have Pop-Tarts anymore."

"WHAT????????" Jude screeched, then clutched her throat painfully.

"I'm so outta here," I mumbled to myself as Mr. H. braced himself for the eruption that was Mt. St. Jude.

"Too late," I smiled as I could still hear Jude lashing out at her poor dad from the elevator, which was on the other end of the hall.

AN: So, what'd you think? Was it boring? Let me know, and I'll try and have more dialogue. I know narrative can be boring sometimes, but it's the only way to explain things.


End file.
